


Empty Spaces Filled

by 222Ravens



Series: Batcave Fragments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave Fluff, M/M, Post Season 8, Semi-established relationship, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve only decorated half the room. Why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Spaces Filled

Cas walks into the room, staring intently. He stands in the middle of the room, looking around, silent. Dean shifts back and forth on his heels, leaning against the doorway.

 

The former angel takes a step towards the wall, and spends a few minutes running his hands over the weaponry, examining each piece carefully. He moves to the box of records, next, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed to flip through the selection.

 

Dean keeps watching, a faint smile on his face, as Cas picks up the picture of Dean’s mother sitting on the bedside table. “She was a remarkable woman.” He comments, quietly, turning back towards Dean.

 

Dean huffs a laugh. “Yeah. I bet she would have liked you, Cas.”

 

Cas’ eyebrows raise a tiny bit at that, and he smiles, slowly, setting down the photograph and turning to the opposite wall. “This wall is… You’ve only decorated half the room. Just a chair, nothing else.” He points out, the smile slipping into a frown. “Why?”

 

Dean crossed the room, slips an arm around Cas’ waist. Slowly, the man rests the side of his head on Cas’, pulling him close.

 

“I dunno.” Dean admits. “Maybe… I was still trying to figure out what fit there.”

 

They breathe together, staring at the blank wall. “What do you reckon?” Dean says, pressing a kiss to the scruffy hair of the fallen angel, who looks up, startled.

 

“It’s your room, Dean. Shouldn’t you decide?” He points out.

 

Dean coughs, pulling away, and moves to straighten the sheets, rumpled where Cas had sit. “Right. Yeah. Course. Forget it.”

 

When Dean looks up, Cas is staring at him, brow furrowed. “I said something wrong.”

 

Dean sighs, looking away. “Nah, Cas, forget it. We haven’t even… All this is kinda… New territory. For both of us, pretty much. I shouldn’t have…”

 

There’s a sharp intake of breath, and a moment later cool, smooth fingers on Dean’s stubbled chin. They pull his face up to meet surprised blue eyes, as Cas says, “You wanted me to decide what goes on the wall… Because you want me to share the room with you? To… make a home with you. Permanently.”

 

Dean winces. “Maybe. I dunno, man… You probably want your own space. Trust me. I get that better than m…”

 

The hunter’s words are cut off by a sudden, deep kiss, which drags into fierce arms around his waist, backing up until the his calves hit the side of the bed and they both collapse onto it. Their noses mash together a bit as they fall. An elbow ends digs awkwardly into a side. Neither particularly cares. Cas shifts until he is lying beside Dean on the bed, and breaks the kiss.

 

Cas clears his throat. “Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean says, his voice rough, hesitant.

 

“We’ll need to purchase a second pillow.” Cas says, seriously, before breaking into a smile and nuzzling closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews, critiques, and comments will be received with endless thanks and free rock salt.


End file.
